


Das erste Mal: Ein neuer Manuel

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, First Time, Hamburger SV - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel hat sich verändert, und das nicht zum Positiven. Und dennoch kommt es zu einem traumhaften Ersten Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das erste Mal: Ein neuer Manuel

René war so richtig mies drauf. Letzte Woche hatte er gegen seinen Freund gespielt - das heißt, der FC Bayern München hatte gespielt, und der HSV ehrfürchtig zugesehen. Das Ergebnis war entsprechend gewesen. Erschreckend. Es hatte den HSV noch weiter in Abstiegssorgen gestürzt, und nicht bei allen Toren war René chancenlos gewesen.

Er hatte sich anschließend richtig mies gefühlt, besonders nach den (gerechtfertigten) Pfiffen der Fans. Scheiße, dafür war er nicht Torwart geworden, und dafür war er nicht nach Hamburg gekommen - um sich so auseinander nehmen zu lassen.

Er suhlte sich gerade so schön in Mitleid, als es an der Wohnungstür klingelte. Wer konnte das bloß sein? Es klingelte doch sonst nicht abends um acht, nicht mal irgendwelche durchgeknallten Fans! Aber die würden nach diesem Wochenende, nach der nächsten Niederlage auch nicht klingeln. René war ja echt froh in Hamburg zu sein, wo die Menschen so zurückhalten waren - es gab auch andere Gegenden, in denen er sich in ihrer, besonders in seiner Situation nicht im Dunkeln nach draußen trauen würde.

Es klingelte noch einmal. Jetzt musste er wohl wirklich aufstehen, wer das zweite Mal klingelte, machte keinen blöden Klingelstreich. Mühsam richtete er sich auf, tapste zur Wohnungstür und öffnete sei.

"Du?", fragte er überrascht und starrte den Besucher mit großen Augen an. Mit seinem Freund hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dem Freund, gegen den er gerade verloren hatte, und mit dem er seit dem keinen Kontakt gehabt hatte. Er hatte einfach keinen Kontakt ertragen können, zumal er Manuel nach dem Spiel auch noch in einem Interview gehört hatte. Es war nicht auszuhalten gewesen, diese Selbstsicherheit, Überlegenheit, diese Arroganz.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte er Manu mit einiger Verspätung, und auch nicht sonderlich freundlich. Er war einfach noch immer stinksauer auf ihn, und womit? Mit Recht!

"Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du ein wenig Aufmunterung gebrauchen könntest."

Ja, konnte René - aber nicht ausgerechnet von Mr. Fehlerfrei Manuel Neuer. Der sich jetzt so selbstgefällig wie immer auf Renés Sofa fläzte.

"Bitte, René... es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Weißt du... es ist nicht so einfach." Als René ihm widersprechen wollte, hob Manu eine Hand. "Nein, bitte, lass mich ausreden. Weißt du - ich hab mir das Interview noch mal angeguckt, gleich am Tag nach dem Spiel. Hab versucht es aus deinen Augen zu sehen. Und... ich weiß, dass es scheiße war. Es ist nur... jeden Tag ist man der beste. Wir gewinnen jedes Spiel, sind jedem Gegner überlegen. Und dann hört man den ganzen Tag, wie toll man ist, dass man die beste Mannschaft der Welt ist... da ist es nicht leicht auch die andere Seite zu sehen. Der FC Bayern steht nun mal über allem - jedenfalls wird das so gelebt. Und irgendwann... glaubt man das auch selbst. Es sind so viele Menschen, die es einem einreden."

Jetzt sah Manuel auf einmal nicht mehr so selbstverliebt und arrogant aus. "Ich habe gebraucht um zu verstehen, was falsch gelaufen ist. Nicht nur letztes Wochenende. Sondern schon so lange. Mit mir, und zwischen uns. Ich kann nur versuchen mich wieder zu ändern, und... ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mir dabei hilfst."

So ganz traute René dem Braten nicht, als Manuel aufstand. "Komm, setz dich, ja?", bat er René, "ich will dich mal ein bisschen verwöhnen." Ungewöhnlich, meinst war René derjenige, der sich um alles um sie herum kümmerte. Hier war es René, und in München die Putzfrau, die der Verein eingestellt hatte.

"Na los, setz dich. Magst du was trinken oder essen? Oder beides?", grinste Manuel ihn etwas unsicher an. "Ach, ich guck mal, was du so im Kühlschrank hast. Mach es dir bequem und lass dich verwöhnen, ja?"

René sah ihn ziemlich entgeistert an, dann tat er worum Manuel ihn gebeten hatte. Er machte es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und lauschte den Geräuschen aus der Küche. Klappern, ein Klingen, Krachen, Fluchen, dann spritzte Wasser, der Ofen wurde angemacht, dann wieder Wasser, und dann war es ruhig. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Manuel zurückkehrte, mit Getränken beladen. Er lächelte René an, dann stellte er die Gläser und die Flasche auf den Tisch neben René. Er ging dann zurück in die Küche und kehrte mit einem großen und zwei Tellern zurück. "Toast Hawaii", erklärte Manuel und sah René etwas verunsichert an. "Dafür hattest du alle Zutaten da."

René war tatsächlich überrascht, er war es nicht gewohnt so von Manuel behandelt zu werden, verwöhnt zu werden. Und auch diese Unsicherheit hatte er bei ihm noch nie erlebt. "Ich... ich hoffe, das ist okay?", fragte Manuel dann auch noch nach.

Ebenfalls etwas unsicher nickte René und rutschte zur Seite, damit Manuel sich neben ihn setzen konnte. "Dann... guten Appetit", wünschte Manuel und reichte René einen der beiden Teller, dann griff er selbst den anderen.

Etwas zögerlich begann René zu essen, das alles kam ihm ziemlich surreal vor. Aber Manuel blieb so, wie er angefangen hatte - zuvorkommend, freundlich, höflich, so, wie René sich seinen Freund immer gewünscht hatte. So, wie Manuel gewesen war, bevor er nach München gewechselt war. Sicher konnte er nicht viel dazu, dass er sich so verändert hatte, aber es war gerade in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nur noch schwer zu ertragen gewesen.

Heute war Manuel anders, für ihn schien - seit langem mal wieder - René im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Welchen Film sie sehen wollten, was sie dazu trinken und knabbern wollten - René entschied, und Manuel bediente ihn. Bis er schließlich vorschlug - vorschlug, nicht beschloss - dass sie doch ins Bett gehen könnten.

Er ließ René im Bad den Vortritt und bezog sogar schnell das Bett neu, weil René es so mochte in frischer Bettwäsche zu schlafen. Dann beeilte er sich im Bad, damit René nicht zu lange auf ihn warten musste. "Komm her", bat er ihn leise und küsste ihn dann zärtlich. Der erste Kuss an diesem Abend, er schien René wirklich Zeit gelassen zu haben.

Jetzt aber schmiegte er sich eng an René und hielt ihn ganz fest, es wurde deutlich, wie sehr er seinen Freund vermisst hatte. "René", wisperte er zärtlich und küsste ihn erneut. So hatte René ihn schrecklich lange nicht erlebt, aber es tat so unsagbar gut! Manu küsste ihn wieder zärtlich und begann ihn zu streicheln, ganz zurückhaltend und zärtlich, anders als sonst. Es wurde immer deutlicher, dass Manu jetzt... anders war. Und es war gut so.

Er küsste René noch einmal, dann lächelte er leicht und ließ seine Lippen sanft über seinen Körper gleiten. Über seine Brust, seinen Bauch - und tiefer. Das war neu, das hatte Manu noch nie gemacht! Sie waren schon länger zusammen, aber Manu war immer dominant gewesen. René hatte den Sex genossen, mehr als das, aber da waren einfach Sachen gewesen, die es zwischen ihnen nicht gegeben hatten. Einen Blowjob für René war eine dieser Sachen.

Doch das änderte sich in diesem Mo... "Wuahh!", keuchte René auf, als Manu ohne jede Vorwarnung seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Er war ungeschickt, es war offensichtlich das erste Mal, dass Manu das probierte, aber das machte es eigentlich nur noch besser.

Manus Zunge kitzelte, und er sog etwas zu kräftig, aber es war dennoch... verdammt gut. Weil es Manu war, der ihn da... bearbeitete. Seine Hände lagen auf Renés Hüfte, hielten ihn fest, denn sonst hätte René sicher in Manus Mund gestoßen. "Ich... ich...", warnte René ihn schließlich vor, und sofort zog sich Manu zurück. Er griff nach Renés Schwanz und drückte kurz zu, so dass seine Erregung etwas abklang. René atmete schwer, atmete durch, dann sah er Manu fragend an.

"Ich... ich möchte...", fing Manu an, unsicher, so unerwartet unsicher. "Ich möchte, dass du mit mir schläfst."

Mit großen Augen sah René ihn an. "Das... das meinst du nicht ernst!"

Manu nickte leicht. "Doch, meine ich. Ich möchte, dass du mit mir schläfst."

Es würde Manus erstes Mal sein, das erste Mal passiv, das erste Mal einen Schwanz im Arsch. René lächelte beim Gedanken daran, dass er Manus erster sein würde. "Ich... es wird schön werden", versprach er leise, setzte sich auf und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dann schob er ihn aufs Bett, drückte ihn leicht in die Matratze und ließ nun seinerseits seine Lippen über Manus Körper gleiten.

Seine Hände strichen seine Haut, er küsste alle empfindlichen Stellen und schob sich dabei tiefer über Manus Körper. Brust, Bauch, Bauchnabel. Dann tiefer, die dünne Haarspur entlang, dann endlich stieß er mit dem Kinn gegen die Spitze von Manus Schwanz. Er lachte leise, dann küsste er die Spitze, ehe er weiter herunter wanderte. Er nahm Manus Hoden in den Mund, was ihm ein heftiges Stöhnen entlockte, dann strich er mit dem Finger durch seine Spalte.

"Ich muss... oder kommst du an?", fragte er heiser, überraschend heiser, ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass er schon so erregt gewesen war, so sehr hatte er sich auf Manu konzentriert.

Manu streckte sickte sich, entzog sich René dabei und angelte nach dem Gleitgel. Schnell legte er sich wieder so hin, dass René ihn weiter bearbeiten konnte, und drückte ihm das die Tube in die Hand.

Mit viel Gel auf dem Finger drang René ganz vorsichtig in Manu ein. Langsam und behutsam, und erst, als er sicher war, dass Manu entspannt war, nahm er einen zweiten, anschließend einen dritten Finger hinzu. Manus Stöhnen war wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

"Mach... bitte", war Manu inzwischen sehr ungeduldig, und langsam konnte René sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er legte sich über Manu, küsste ihn, dann schob er seine Hände über Manus Beine, unter die Kniekehlen und hob sie an. Es war atemberaubend, wie heiß Manu aussah, jetzt, wo er René so erwartete.

Der biss sich hart auf die Lippen, hob Manus Beine noch etwas weiter an und schob sich in die richtige Position. Gott, das war so heiß, Manu war so heiß! Er hatte das Gefühl zu kommen, als er Manu auch nur das erste Mal berührte. Er biss noch fester zu, dann begann er sich weiter in Manu zu schieben, ganz langsam und stetig. Vorsichtig und immer mit einem Blick zu Manu, in sein Gesicht, in seine Augen, um rechtzeitig zu merken, wenn er innehalten musste.

Das musste er jedoch nicht, er hatte Manu gut vorbereitet, und der schaffte es sich genug zu entspannen um offensichtlich jeden Moment zu genießen und auszukosten.

Erst, als er ganz in Manu war, hielt er inne. Er sah ein seliges Lächeln auf Manus Lippen, das er nur zu gerne erwiderte. Mit einer Hand streichelte er über Manus Brust und tiefer über den Bauch, bis er dessen harten Schwanz in der Hand hielt.

Manu stöhnte lustvoll auf, heiser und so erregt - René konnte sich kaum daran erinnern seinen Freund einmal so gehört zu haben. René lächelte ihn an, dann begann er sich leicht, vorsichtig zu bewegen. Im selben Rhythmus streichelte, massierte er Manus Schwanz.

Wieder und wieder stöhnte Manu heiser auf, dann fühlte René schon, wie sich sein Freund nicht mehr halten konnte. Er kniff die Augen fest zu, versteifte sich, um Renés Schwanz wurde es enger und enger, und dann kam Manu, heftig.

"Gott, Manu", keuchte René heiser auf, dann folgte er seinem Freund. Einen Moment blieb er regungslos, halb auf ihn aufgestützt und sah ihn an. Seinen Freund, der Freund, der sich ihm geschenkt hatte. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte er zärtlich und küsste Manu voller Liebe.

Das war heute wirklich eine Wende in ihrem Leben. Das eben, das war ein deutliches Zeichen gewesen, dass der arrogante, unerträglich selbstverliebte Manuel weg war, und er seinen Freund wiederhatte, den Mann, den er so liebte. Und der Mann, der ihn liebte, das wusste er jetzt wieder. Das hatte er gerade gemerkt. Und jetzt hörte er es noch mal: "Ich liebe dich auch, René, so sehr..."


End file.
